Payback time or its it?
by Cucumber-Melon
Summary: Viriginia is sick of it she is sick of being treated like a baby and her brothers never letting her date so she is getting help from public enemy number one Draco Malfoy. Wont her brothers be overjoyed.


Virginia was sick of this. She was walking down a hall thinking to herself. 'A guy finally has the guts to come up to me and ask me out and what happens. He is in the hospital wing. Because of my stupid brothers. I am getting so sick of his can't they understand I'm not a little girl anymore? I am fucking 15 years old but no they keep messing around I haven't had a single date ever. Well unless you count Neville Longbottom but that was only because they knew I didn't like him. Every guy in hogwarts is scared of my brothers so they won't ask me out. They are going to pay for them keeping me from dating guys, they are going to hate what I do. She had a plan come to mind but first she had to find the person to help her with her little plan.  
  
She ran up to the owlery to write him a letter right now. She needed him to be intrigued but she couldn't sound desperate or he would tease her about it.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his prefect's dormitory about to fall asleep, finally he was so tired. If anyone disturbed him now they would pay. All of a sudden an owl flew through his window and landed on his stomach. ' WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS,' he took a second to calm down or at least not to scream again ' whoever sent this is going to get a piece of my mind I swear it. Well I should at least read it and maybe stop talking to myself too.' It read:  
  
Draco, Muggle studies classroom 7:30 be there  
  
And that was all it said it didn't say who it was or why. He needed to be there he needed to go. He didn't know why but he needed to go and find out who wrote this he was taking his wand just in case though.  
  
It was almost 7:30 Virginia decided that she needed to start heading out towards the muggle studies classroom. When she arrived he was there waiting. She thought he wouldn't show. But he did and she was surprised.  
  
'I didn't think that you would show up.'  
  
With out looking up ' and I shouldn't have but why did you want to see me?'  
  
'Well you could least look at me when I am talking I didn't think you were that rude.'  
  
He looked up and to his surprise it was the youngest Weasley. 'Weasel's sister why in hell did you want to meet me here at 7:30'  
  
'I need your help.'  
  
'No surprise there. But with what?'  
  
'Revenge!'  
  
'On who would you like to get revenge on?' Draco said sarcastically  
  
'My brothers and Harry'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because anytime a guy gets the courage to come up and ask me out my brothers beat him up and they are in the hospital wing.'  
  
'And you think that they wouldn't want to kick my ass?'  
  
'No because see the story would be that we have been dating for a couple weeks in secret but now we feel that we can go public with our relationship. We say that nothing can break us apart. And I say if they hurt you then I would hurt myself.'  
  
He sat there for a moment thinking it over in his head it would piss of Pothead and The Weasels a lot for him to date their little sister. That's when he decided he would help her with this little scheme.  
  
'Wow Virginia, I say that you deserve my help with this little scheme. But first what does it include?'  
  
' Everything to get them to believe it. Are you still all right with it.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess so but we have to make it believable.' He leaned forward grabbed her he pulled her in to a kiss a soft one yet it sent sparks down both of their spines.  
  
'Why did you do that we aren't even in public?' her mind was racing about what he would say.  
  
'So you wouldn't be so shocked if I did it at any moment. It's more believable that way. Because most couples don't flinch at the sign of affection in public.' He was making perfect since he knew it and she knew it. But before he could say anything else she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She licked his lips with her tongue asking for entrance he accepted and they sat there like that just kissing for a long time until they had to break for breath.  
  
'What the hell was that for?' Draco was completely shocked that she had done that he thought that she was as innocent as they come. But he was wrong way wrong.  
  
'Well if it has to be real we cant do those crappy kisses the really quick ones or I know that Hermione will catch on pretty quick then she would inform Harry and then everyone would know our little secret. So we have to have some like this so everyone knows its true. And one more thing we have to call each other by our first names. It would look pretty funny if you called me weasel's little sister. Wouldn't it?' Draco shook his head and let out a small laugh.  
  
'So do you want to be called Ginny or Virginia?'  
  
'Don't care you choose.' Wait why did I say that now he will call me something wait no he wouldn't he wants to pull this off to.  
  
'Virginia it is. Ginny makes you sound like your three so I will call you Virginia.'  
  
'Fine with me Draco.' He liked the way she said his name it sounded so beautiful coming from her. He mentally slapped himself for that comment.  
  
'Well I have to get back to the common room oh wait I need you tie.'  
  
'Oh I forgot about that.' Draco started taking off his tie while she was taking hers off. They exchanged ties to show that they were a couple. Everyone would know that she was dating a Slytherin. And he was dating a Gryffindor. This would be interesting.  
  
'Night Draco. See you tomorrow.'  
  
'Night Virginia.' They both walked back to their common rooms to wait till tomorrow which was Saturday.  
  
Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Ginny where have you been? Ginny come here we need to talk.' Ginny walked over to her brothers, Harry, and Hermione. 'Where have you been?' Ron wouldn't stop asking that fucking question should she tell them first. No, that wouldn't be as much fun.  
  
'I was out Ron just out.' She had Draco's tie on she wondered how long it would take them to notice.  
  
'Ginny' it was hermione 'Why on earth on you wearing a Slytherin tie. YOU DIDN'T. GINNY HOW COULD YOU. You're dating a Slytherin whom? Ginny tell me.' She didn't expect Hermione to freak this much it was kinda funny.  
  
'You'll see. We have been dating for a couple of weeks in secret and I love him and he loves me. And if you three hurt him I would have to hurt myself because it would make me have to much pain to see him in pain.' Her brothers and Harry were so shocked they hadn't said anything yet.  
  
But Fred started talking first. 'Ginny which Slytherin are you dating. Tell me or we will hurt them all.'  
  
'NO you wont Fred. I swear if you hurt him I will never forgive you I swear it. If he has any accidents I will never forgive any of you ever I swear that. You will see who tomorrow. Till then night everyone and I am serious hurt him any of you or anyone you knows does I will never forgive all of you.' With that she walked up stairs to her dormitory.  
  
'Do you really think she is dating a Slytherin. Who do you think it is.' Harry was kinda upset he thought she liked him still. He was ditched for a Slytherin.  
  
'Well I guess we can wait till tomorrow if they have been dating a couple of weeks than one night wont matter. But we have to find out tomorrow who it is.' Hermione was trying to be reasonable.  
  
'You know something that would be really funny. If it was Malfoy. But he would never date a Weasley. No offence but you know him. We know for a fact that it isn't Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, and Most Sixth years Slytherin Guys. So it must be someone her age or younger maybe even a seventh year. Mione is Ginny getting any tutoring in any of her classes?' Fred was trying to figure out who it was his baby sister was dating.  
  
'Not that I know of but she doesn't talk to me much any more. Well I am usually around you two the whole day not much time for girl talks sorry.' Hermione and Ginny hadn't had a decent girl talk for ages they had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
'Wait you and my sister have girl talks what about? Come on Mione I need to know what Ginny tells you in these talks. There could be some type of clue or something. Come on Mione you have to tell us what she's told you it is our duty as older brothers to know what goes on in our little sisters life.' Ron Really wanted to know what his little sister had said. He hoped that it wasn't about him.  
  
'Ron you know I cant tell you that is like breaking Ginny's trust. Don't worry we haven't had a girl talk in a long time since she told me about you fours sleeping habits and things like that. But we usually just talk about normal things. Why don't you boys have any little chats?' Hermione knew that they did she usually listened in on them to get info on the boys for blackmail.  
  
'But Mione.' Ron was going to start in on the whole he has a right to know. Because he is her brother and he wants to know its for her own good its to protect her. But before he got the chance to do so hermione got up and walked towards the girls dormitory stairs.  
  
The next morning Ginny got up early and started getting ready. Since it was the weekend she was going to wear muggle clothing. Today she was wearing a semi tight T-shirt and flare jeans. She wasn't exposing anything. She was just dressing casual. She couldn't wait till her brothers, Harry and Hermione found out who she was dating. They would totally freak. She needed to get down to breakfast before they stopped her or she would never be able to leave to common room. She put everything she needed into her bag and her wand in her pocket and quietly walked out of the fifth year girl's dormitory. She was lucky no one was in the common room so she stealthily crept out of the common room and through the portrait hole. She waved to the fat lady and walked down to the great hall. Ginny knew that it wouldn't be crowded since it was early in the morning. But when she was about to open the door a hand clamped over her mouth and someone started dragging her backwards Ginny did the only logical thing she could at the moment she bit the persons hand they didn't let go. She heard a small grunt. They were now in an empty classroom. The person turned Ginny around quickly. She looked up to see Draco holding his hand looking at it.  
  
'Damn you Draco you scared the shit out of me.' He just smiled at her.  
  
'Like I was suppose to know you would bite me if I did that?'  
  
'Sorry about that did I hurt your hand?' she moved towards him to get a look at his hand.  
  
'No it just sorta shocked me no ones ever bitten me before. But you are different aren't you Virginia. So how did everyone take the news?'  
  
'Oh they don't know yet I told them they would have to wait till today to know. Hermione saw the tie. The tried the whole 'Virginia if you don't tell us who it is we will hurt all of them' but see that didn't work they all don't want me to get hurt. So by saying that I would never talk to them again if anything happened to you by anyone and that I would hurt myself if anything did. They didn't rush down to the Slytherin Common room prepared to kick the shit out of the Slytherins.'  
  
'Very smart. But how would they know how to get to the Slytherin common room?'  
  
'Oh they've been there.'  
  
'WHAT! How come I never knew this?'  
  
'Your second year. They were talking to you actually. Ron and Harry drank polyjuice potion that made them-'  
  
'Crabbe and Goyle I knew something was fishy with those two. Goyle was wearing glasses and talking about reading.'  
  
'How come you didn't realize it then?'  
  
'I was a naive second year don't ask.'  
  
'Oh and Draco you cant tell anyone I told you that I read it in Ron's diary.'  
  
'Fine wait your brother keeps a diary? That's just blackmail waiting.'  
  
'Duh I use it all the time.'  
  
'Well we should get into breakfast. You know something that would piss the gryffs off?'  
  
'What are you scheming about?'  
  
'I sit with you at breakfast.'  
  
Between Ginny's giggle she manage to speak 'that would be perfect.' So the two walked into the great hall holding hands. Instantly a hush fell over the people that were calmly eating their breakfasts. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table sat down and put his arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
'Draco I think this is effecting everyone.'  
  
'I do believe your Gryffindors chums are coming in as we speak.' He was right at that moment Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lee walked into the great hall. They looked at the Gryffindor table. The Weasleys instantly turned bright red and tried to remain calm they remembered what Ginny had said earlier. Well that was everyone but Ron.  
  
'VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY! WHY IN GODS NAME IS MALFOY GOT HIS HANDS ON YOU?"  
  
'Ron calm down like I told you I have been dating someone for a while. And Hermione even realized that it was a Slytherin. So now you know who am dating.' She leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Come on Virginia let's go outside. It's a lovely day.' Draco said and the two got up and left the great hall followed by a group of angry sixth and seventh year Gryffindors.  
  
Virginia and Draco walked hand in hand out to the lake. 


End file.
